pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
AT Chapter 13
Tensei - Chapter 13 ' ' The wind was blowing in a faint breeze, the buzzing of the Mosquitoes still yet leaving the air as they patrolled the skies with fierce determination. ' ' They had just been humiliated in total defeat. To a race prided only on killing and feasting, to only have secured four bodies to feast on for a group of over 30, the Mosquito’s pride was severely injured. ' ' Regardless, while the Horsefly chiefs were present, they dared not to continue pressing their attack. They all remembered the majestic creature responsible for eliminating their strongest Horsefly with it’s bare hands. ' ' Beyond that, it looked as if it found pleasure in their deaths. For such a creature to exist is frightening to say the least. ' ' For the prideful hunters, they found something that enjoyed the thought of hunting them. ' ' Their leaders aren’t fools. They had encountered a race that is surprisingly strong. Not only that, but they are in the hundreds and came from the location of the firebreed race they were coming to prey upon. ' ' Since there were so many unknowns, a Horsefly with several Mosquitoes as escort left to secure reinforcements for an all out battle. It would be a great deal of time, but as long as they could hold out in the skies and in the trees, there would be no worry over whether or not they could hold. ' ' How could they not hold? ' ' They held all the advantages, they held the sky, they held the speed, and they held the terrain. ' ' Yet, why was it that they were the ones that suffered such losses? ' ' It was because of this mystery that the Horsefly chiefs decided to not only call off the attack temporarily, but to also send out for reinforcements. ' ' For the time being, four or five Mosquitoes are assigned to monitor the host on the ground below. If they try anything, the Mosquitoes would be ready to receive them and send them to their graves. ' ' Any opportunity to regain their lost pride will be acceptable, even if they have to slay each and every one of them from behind, they don’t care. ' ' These creatures that appeared from nowhere and shamed their majestic raid with the stain of defeat must be destroyed. ' ' Must be destroyed. ' ' Must be destroyed. ' ' Must Be Destroyed. ' ' DIE. ' ' DIE. ' ' KILL. ' ' KILL. ' ' EAT. ' ' KILL. ' ' EAT. ' ' These thoughts continued to resound through the heads of each of the Mosquitoes. ' ' Their shame had long since shifted to hate and rage, their ability to reason had been greatly reduced. ' ' It was shortly thereafter, ' ' IT happened. ' ' The wind had stopped and the surrounding forest terrain had grown silent. ' ' The Mosquitoes grew weary, the creatures below had split on two sides, a single creature stood between them. ' ' It was clothed in a shimmering sapphire gown. ' ' Each step was as if the world’s heart beat to it’s tune, each of these creatures bowed their heads to this one creature. ' ' But wait, a similar creature, garbed in a ruby colored dress was the very creature responsible for the death of their greatest Horsefly chieftain. ' ' That creature gave off a powerful aura in on itself, but this one, there was nothing. ' ' It was as if the very energies around it were missing. Yet, these creatures, unlike before when only a few that noticed the red one’s presence gave it attention. This one, THIS one, has the entire number in complete attention. ' ' Was the red one not their Matriarch? Their strongest warrior? ' ' What is this being that is walking through their ranks? ' ' This being must be dangerous, no, it IS dangerous. ' ' Why else would all of these mighty creatures surrender their pride and submit themselves to this thing. ' ' The other creature must have been the heir or claimant to the title of their race. That must be it. ' ' This creature must be the true leader of these people. ' ' That warrior before that clashed with the greatest of the Mosquito warriors must have been this one’s mate. The signs of irritation and anger are obviously present on it’s face. ' ' That must be it. ' ' Surely, because the warrior was in trouble, this one sent one of it’s elite warriors to save it’s mate. ' ' It’s only normal for the relatives of royalty to be sent out, though that warrior was exceptional in fighting. We lost nearly half of our number just trying to defeat it alone. ' ' To think what might have happened if those two were together at the start. ' ' No, to think if this creature before us now were to have been fighting since the beginning… ' ' We might have been totally crushed. ' ' We have been underestimated, they have made the mistake of not defeating us quickly! ' ' All we have to do is not let this creature reach the top of the tree for the next short while and it’s our win. There is no need to fear, no matter how strong a creature is, they cannot resist the might of our host. ' ' Not even three Manti could stand in our wake should even half of the host take part in the battle. ' ' No doubt the tribal chieftains will grant us their support for a great raid. ' ' We shall remove this invading species before they even begin their movements. ' ' We won’t let them rest, we’ll show them the mistake of coming into this forest. ' ' They. Will. All. Die. ' ' Truly, these creatures are fools. They are strong, but they don’t know anything. ' ' Look, they even separate into the brush. ' ' Scouting when the enemy can fly is foolish. But there is no need to worry, once the host arrives for the grand raid, we will hunt down each and every one of them. None will survive, they will regret their decision as we absorb their juices and steal their energy. ' ' We prey on those that broke off from the main bulk of their forces, but now, THAT creature is coming. ' ' It’s coming, but… It’s alone? ' ' Is it not bringing it’s pack with it? ' ' Why? ' ' Is it… it’s mocking us? ' ' Are we not a threat worthy of attacking in full force? ' ' Does it think that we are so weak that just that one creature is able to destroy our hive and slay all of us? ' ' It dares mock our pride! ' ' ---At this, several Mosquitoes disobey the orders given by the Horseflies and charge at the now alone blue creature. The first two hit the creature with great strength, the ground was parted slightly and the creature skidded across the ground. ' ' Such foolishness. ' ' This is their greatest warrior? ' ' Even two of our own are enough to deal with this creatu-... ' ' ---As these thoughts spread through the pack, the two Mosquitoes that had struck the blue creature exploded into gore. The blue figure disappearing for an instant, then reappearing on the back of one of the Mosquitoes lower to the ground. They had stopped for a moment because of the sudden death of their brethren, the shock had made them forget themselves and led to their current position. By the time they realized it, it was already too late. The blue creature had already slain the three lower level Mosquitoes and was continuing it’s way up. ' ' No, what is this? ' ' We can’t follow it’s movements… It’s so fast… ' ' They are dropping like ants… ' ' How is it possible? A single creature on the land is able to reach us? The lords of the sky? ' ' How can this be? ' ' ---As this throught rang out, the several Mosquitoes that had charged below had already begun falling to the ground. In their haste, they had actually given this creature a ladder to climb. The skies that they held such pride in were no longer theirs alone. This creature had made it into the main host that was flying in the skies high above the ground. ' ' IMPOSSIBLE! ' ' For a land creature to reach it this far… ' ' This is UNACCEPTABLE! We cannot allow it, quickly! ' ' All Mosquitoes! Destroy it at once before it reaches our hive! ' ' ---At this, the Mosquitoes all charged in a swarm at the creature before them. Though, try as they might, they couldn’t even manage to hit it. The creature simply danced as if walking in air, slowly but surely making it’s way carelessly towards the hive. Even with two of the Horseflies taking action, they still could not half the creatures advance. In fact, it was their own foolishness that had is causing this. As the swarm buzzes around the creature, it uses their bodies as perches to launch itself from. So long as the swarm remains, it will be able to advance knowing that as it advances the swarm and it’s footing will follow. ' ' It’s mocking us. In it’s mind it thinks we are worth nothing more than the dirt beneath it’s feat?! ' ' We’ll show it the true might of the Mosquito tribes! ' ' Do not let that thing reach the hive! ' ' ---Try as they might, minute by minute, they could not stop it’s advance. And finally, the creature reached the branch where the Mosquito’s hive was located. ' ' No… How is it possible? It reached our sacred hive, but… how? ' ' It shouldn’t be possible for a land creature to walk on the air… no… to even reach our hive, how can this be? ' ' We are the greatest warriors, the Mosquito tribes, yet these creatures slew us by the dozen. Then this thing walks upon air to reach our hive… ' ' What are these creatures? ' ' Wait… the number of creatures on the ground have decreased? ' ' No… wait, they are slowly leaking into the forest surrounding this place! If we are not careful, they might… No… we have to stop them! ' ' But… We can’t let our hive be destroyed by a single creature! ' ' Even if it was a Manti, we couldn’t handle the shame of such a defeat. No, we must first deal with this creature, lest we be shamed in the eyes of all existence… ' ' ---Despite their constant attempts, slowly, their numbers dropped. From the remaining 24 Mosquitoes and 9 Horseflies, within only 5 minutes, there remained only 5 Mosquitoes, the Horseflies all slain and fallen to the ground far earlier. Then, the creature did the unthinkable. With a single strike of it’s arm, the branch that the Mosquito’s hive was on fell to the ground with a smash. The creatures on the ground set upon it instantly, and in only seconds the hive was in ruins. ' ' Our.. Hive… Our… Honor… all gone. ' ' What purpose do we have to live for… why had we fought? ' ' What was the reason for this impossible battle… we never stood a chance in the first place… Why did we have to come here to experience such shame… ' ' Not even ten Horseflies could stand before these things… ' ' We must at least warn the host, if they are alerted, they can take the necessary precautions, they MUST know about their plans. ' ' (??) “I’m afraid that I simply cannot allow that. If your friends were to know our plans, then I might lose some of my precious children and Aren would be so disheartened after all…” ' ' ---But, these thoughts of retreat came too late, in an instant, the blue figure had lunged into the air, and within just twenty seconds, the remaining five Mosquitoes began their fall to the earth below with a faint thud. There on the tree, the blue figure looked onward at the sky before it. In the distance a faint buzzing could be heard. After a minute, the buzzing grew to a thunderous roar. The skies appeared as if a dust storm began it’s approach, the very branch the creature stood upon vibrating from the intensity of their number. It was then that the blue creature sunk to it’s knees and clasped it’s hands together. ' ' (??) “Release limiter, level four.” ' ' .*ZZZZZZPPPP* ' ' ---Loud crackling sounds erupted from the kneeling figure, it’s cloth flowing rapidly as if it were being pressed from a great gust of wind. The energy on the air grew intense as the Mosquitoes began to realize the situation. The scene of the destroyed hive and the bodies of Mosquitoes below told all that they needed to know. That thing on that branch was able to kill an entire raiding party single handedly. ' ' Kill. ' ' Kill. ' ' Kill. ' ' Kill. ' ' Die. ' ' Die. ' ' DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE ' ' KILL AND EAT KILL AND EAT KILL AND EAT ' ' ---The horde worked itself into a flurry as it approached. The largest of their great number, at least thirty times that of the previous host of Mosquitoes, took the front. They weren’t careless though given a raid party were destroyed, but their killing instincts dulled their senses as they charged ever faster with the thoughts of ‘Kill kill kill!’. On the ground near the dead corpses, there weren’t any other creatures, so to them, it must have been only this one creature that was responsible for the current situation. With the tension on the air, it was obvious that many would die if they did not reach that creature soon. If it had a special trick that led to the deaths of so many, they must move quickly. ' ' Kill it soon, if we aren’t soon, we will suffer humiliation. ' ' Hurry. ' ' Hurry. ' ' Hurry. ' ' ---The distance was halved in the blink of an eye, their speed was great. They intended to use their full might to crush this creature, this predator that dared believe itself worth of hunting them. ' ' ---But, just as they were only several body lengths from the creature, it’s arms shot outward as if accepting their attacks. The Mosquito’s instincts rang out in terror as the creature spoke it’s next words. ' ' “UNLOCK, LIMITER 5! ' ' NOW, WARRIORS OF THE FIREBREED, BEGIN OUR GLORIOUS HUNT!” ' ' ---From the skies above the host of Mosquitoes, branches began to fall upon them. Upon each branch were dozens of creatures bathed in a blue aura. Tensei - Chapter 13 End AT Chapter 14